Something Remixed
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Willow is depressed because Oz left her. She makes all new wishes, some funnier than others. Including Oz staying in SunnyD for good!
1. Better Summary

Summary:  
  
Willow is depressed on account of Oz leaving her. So she does the 'will be done spell'. But this time Oz gets wished to stay in Sunnydale. Spike and Buffy are engaged with one difference and as for the rest of the scoobies, well let's just say it's not a jolly walk in the graveyard! 


	2. Oz is here to stay BABY

En-th-e-nd  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. It's true. I don't own Btvs. Sadly I don't own Spike or Xander or Oz and dare I say Riley? It's all Joss Whendon(?) and Mutant Enemy.  
  
On with it..  
  
Willow crawled into her comfy bed. She just did a spell to 'Have her will done' spell.  
  
'Stupid Oz, why did he leave me?' Willow burst into tears on her pillow. 'Why can't everything go back to normal? When Angel was here. "When Oz stayed in one place." She whispered queitly, her eyes went green.  
  
'Oh well, maybe he's still here?' Willow drifted off to sleep, not knowing what she had just done.  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~  
  
Giles' Apartment 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Giiiiiles! I'm huuuuungry! Come oooooon waaatcher! I'm going to die again because of you!" Spike shouted he pulled on his chains again just to sure they didn't magically come lose. 'Nope, bloody hell'  
  
"Tell me why that's a bad thing?" Giles asked as he brought Spike's mug of blood to him.  
  
"Because then you lot wouldn't have the information on those soldier boys." Spike stretched his neck to try to get the mug but failed. He moaned and hit his head against the wall.  
  
"Don't hit your head against my wall. You might make a hole."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Coming!" Giles walked towards the front door.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to feed me!" Spike shouted out the door. Spike sighed and tried at the chains again. "Damn it." He swore under his breath.  
  
Giles opened the door.. "Oz?"  
  
Sure enough Oz was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Did you n-need something Oz?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah, um I needed to get some charms to protect me from were-wolf hunters you know for on the road."  
  
"Well, I don't think I have charms but I do have spells. So come in." Giles looked Oz over; he looked tried and out-of-it. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Mmmm, bad. I tried to go to the magic shop but nobody was there so I had to see you because.. I can't see her.. it would be too hard on her. Me too."  
  
"WATCHER!" Spike yelled. "I'm bloody hungry. HEY THE MUG YOU BROUGHT IS EMPTY!"  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow, "Why is Spike in your bathroom?"  
  
"Long story." Giles said flatly.  
  
Oz shrugged, "Ok."  
  
"So exactly why did you come back?" Giles asked as he was reading.  
  
Oz sat on Giles' couch and ran his hands through his now red hair. "I had to come pick up my stuff from the dorm."  
  
"I see." Giles said quietly. "Where you going to tell Willow?"  
  
"No, I already picked my stuff up a couple hours ago."  
  
"You know she'll be heart broken." Giles said.  
  
"Don't tell her I was here. That will just make it worse. But I do have a letter for her. Tell her that you found it in your jacket pocket or something. Don't tell her I was here."  
  
"I underst-"  
  
Suddenly Red and Midnight Black lights surrounded Oz. It was a whirlpool of endless light. Wind sped up and picked Oz up then threw him down on Giles' floor.  
  
"Good heavens are you okay Oz?" Giles said.  
  
"Yeah it actually didn't hurt at all." Oz got up. "I'll go and get my letter for Willow." Oz walked to the door and stopped. After 5 seconds he said, "Giles I can't move."  
  
TBC  
  
R/R please. Was it stupid, weird? Do you have suggestions? 


	3. Telling, quick meeting, and another wish

A/n- Thank-u to all the reviewers for ch.1 and thank-u Spike&Buffy4ever for reviewing on ch.2. If you or anybody else wants to posts my stories on other sites go ahead. Ok on with the story  
  
"What do you mean you can't move?" Giles asked as he cautiously walked toward the were-wolf.  
  
Oz took a step back and tried to move out the door. "I can move just not outside."  
  
"WELCOME TO MY WORLD WOLF-BOY." Spike shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"Spike please do shut-up." Giles said into the hall.  
  
"Well you won't feed me and the only thing that I have left is talking and trying to make your life miserable and now you're telling me I can't even do that?"  
  
"Yes Spike, now shut-up or I won't feed you."  
  
"You wouldn't feed me anyway Ripper. You just want to see me as a living skeleton!"  
  
"Actually yes-"  
  
"Okay sorry to break up the whole argument of being feed but why can't I get out. Not that I'm trying to be rude but I want to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ME WITH YOU? YOU'RE PROBABLY A LOT NICER THAN WATCHER BOY!" There was the sound of rattling chains and thunck from the bathroom. "Bloody hell."  
  
"Stop ruining my bathroom!"  
  
"Feed me then!"  
  
"I think I have a spell for you Oz." Giles looked through some of his books. "You think you could feed Spike his blood it's on the counter in there. Thanks Oz you're so nice." Giles walked up the steps to his bedroom.  
  
"Why didn't I come back next week?" Oz said as he walked into the kitchen and heated up the blood in a mug that said 'English People Know All.'  
  
"FINALLY!" Oz bent over and allowed Spike to drink the thick, disgusting, red liquid that he called dinner.  
  
Spike finished it in three huge gulps. "Thanks mate."  
  
"No biggie," Oz sighed, "So how come you're stuck in Giles' bath-tub?"  
  
"These sodding army brats put a chip in my head. This chip doesn't let me hit a bloody thing. The only reason I'm stuck here is because the bloody slayer said so. I really hate that sodding bint. She gets on my last nerves every time I look at her! I can't wait to snap that delicate neck of 'ers. But first I have to get out of this bloody bath-tub."  
  
"That's a really sad story."  
  
"So you'll let me out?" Hopefulness gleamed through his eyes.  
  
"No sorry, Willow will never forgive me."  
  
"Red, will never forgive for just being here mate! Please have you ever been jammed into a bathtub for more than 24 hours! It's boring and cramping!"  
  
"Nope sorry. I have to check on Giles to see if I can get out of here." Oz walked out.  
  
"And yet another person I have added to my 'PEOPLE I HAVE TO KILL' list." Spike shut his eyes and tried to rave his brain for ideas of how to get out this damned place.  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~  
  
Willow woke up and went into the bathroom across the hall. She accidentally ran into a blonde haired girl about her height.  
  
"Sorry about that not really a morning person." Willow said, as she looked the blonde over.  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm T-tara."  
  
"Tara pretty name. I'm Willow."  
  
They shook hands and electricity shot up both of their arms making them jump apart.  
  
Willow thought she did a mind spell and Tara thought the same thing.  
  
"Sorry." They both said at the same time. They both laughed and went their separate ways. "Bye!" They both said again, causing them both to laugh again.  
  
Willow went into the bathroom to brush her teeth she was happy for another second until she realized the love of her life left her.  
  
Giles kept telling her 'it was for the best.'  
  
"Giles doesn't know anything." Willow's eyes flashed bright green but it was so fast that she didn't catch it in the mirror. She went about her normal business, clueless as of what she just did.  
  
TBC  
  
R/R please.. Spuffyness next chapter. 


	4. forgetting, escaping, and proposal

Giles looked at his book blankly. What was this rubbish? 'How to get out of a Watcher's house if you were stuck and had no clue why spell.' He snapped the book closed. Where was he? Who was he?  
  
Giles walked downstairs to see a teenage boy sitting on the couch.  
  
"So, Giles find that spell?" Oz asked.  
  
"What spell, who are you? Is my name really Giles. Where am I?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh no." Oz said shortly. "You don't know who I am?"  
  
"No am I supposed to?"  
  
"WATCHER! CAN YOU PLEASE UNCUFF ME?" Spike shouted.  
  
"There's a man handcuffed in your house are you sick? And he called you 'watcher' what exactly do you watch?" Giles asked.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." Oz said sarcastically.  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~*  
  
Buffy finally got out of class. 'I'm free. Yah! Until tomorrow when I have to back.' Buffy sighed and ran into a tall broody object. Buffy fell to the ground because of the sudden impact.  
  
"Ow." Buffy was helped up to come face-to-face with the person she never wanted to again not be rude but she would NEVER be with this guy. He was her type but she was totally over him. He was so annoying and an ass.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Parker said. "Sorry about that." He helped her up.  
  
"Get the hell away from me." Buffy quickly walked towards her dorm.  
  
"Wait, I was thinkin that maybe you and I could go to the movies tomorrow night."  
  
**NO WAY IN HELL** "Let me think no!"  
  
"Oh, okay then how about coffee?" Parker gave her the 'puppy-eyes'.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Xander walked up to Buffy. "Hey Buff, wana go catch lunch and hi there I'm Xander."  
  
"Sure Xander. Parker there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you, ever!" **Thank-you to my savor.**  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Parker asked before they could walk away.  
  
"What?-" Xander began.  
  
"No but I do have a boyfriend so sorry." Buffy grabbed Xander's hand and walked away quickly.  
  
"Who's your boyfriend?" Xander whispered.  
  
"Just keep walking Xand."  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~*  
  
"So, he doesn't know anything?" Spike asked again. Oz nodded and looked at Giles who was throwing a stake up in the air and catching it again.  
  
"I'm going to make you some more blood." Oz left the bathroom and started to make some more blood for the cuffed vampire. Never hearing a word of their conversation.  
  
"For what?" Giles looked disgusted. "If I wasn't so smart I'd say that he was a bloody vampire."  
  
"Nothing gets by you watcher." Spike raised his thumb in Giles' direction.  
  
"So why are you hand-cuffed exactly?"  
  
Spike smiled to himself. Then looked panicked (as an act). "Oh good, somebody with brains. That madman killed my sister and mother in front of me. He knocked you unconscious and chained to this tub."  
  
"I'll call the police."  
  
"No, he cut the phone lines. Get the key and I'll run to the police."  
  
"I don't I? I'll run straight out the door."  
  
"He'll be expecting that. Besides he has a gun." Spike snapped his fingers as if an idea just came to him. "You get the key and I'll climb through the window."  
  
"Right, wait if he kidnapped me then he would have chained me up."  
  
"He's a murderer and all you're worried about is if he didn't chain you up! Bloody hell man where is your sense of compassion?" 'Oh this is just to easy.'  
  
"Right." Giles returned in less than 30 seconds flat. He unlocked the handcuffs.  
  
"Don't worry mate I'll be back." 'In a 100 years.' Spike saluted Giles and ran out the window.  
  
"What a brave young man." Giles said quietly to himself.  
  
Oz walked through the door. "Oh shit."  
  
Giles walked up to him and threw a punch into his nose, "You killed his mum and sister! Then tied him up to the tub, you're sick. YOU BLOODY MURDERER." Giles threw another punch his way but failed because Oz kicked Giles' feet from under him knocking him into the tub.  
  
Oz quickly handcuffed him to the tub.  
  
"YOU'RE SICK YOU BLOODY MURDERER! HOW COU-" Oz shoved a towel into Giles' mouth to keep the neighbors from calling the police.  
  
Giles looked thoroughly pissed off. He struggled and made loud noises but couldn't get out of the tub.  
  
Oz ran into the living room. He found Buffy's dorm number. He just hoped Willow wouldn't answer.  
  
Ring-RING  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~*  
  
Ring-RING  
  
Buffy picked up the phone. Her and Willow were in the middle of their 'girl talk'.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy it's me Oz, don't hang up and don't tell Willow I'm on the phone. Something's happened I can't leave Giles' house, Giles doesn't know what's going on, and Spike's escaped."  
  
"Spike escaped? Shit!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Okay I'll find him and bring him there. Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket and stake.  
  
"So you're just leaving?" Willow asked had tears leaked out.  
  
"Wills I'll be back soon, k? I swear we'll have that chocolate and pizza night thing when I get back."  
  
"Why don't you just leave him. I mean is he really that important to you?"  
  
"Willow, we might skip the country and we **need** him."  
  
"Fine. Go, see what I care. He's probably in the front lawn." Her eyes went green, neither noticed.  
  
Buffy sighed and walked out the door.  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~*  
  
Oddly enough there was Spike in the front lawn.  
  
"Okay I thought would take a little longer." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I guess I got turned around a bit." Spike was looking at the ground. "Ah, ha. Found it!"  
  
"Found what?" Parker came up behind the two. "Is this your boyfriend, that guy in the bar?"  
  
"What the 'ell are you talking about we are not-" Spike suddenly turned around and got on one knee. "Buffy, luv, will you marry me? If you say yes you'll make me the happiest man on earth."  
  
"Oh, spike. This is so sudden. But yes my answer is yes." Spike jumped on his feet and pulled off his skull ring and slipped it on her finger. And they both hugged each other.  
  
"Oh, Parker. Look at my new ring."  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~*  
  
A minute ago.  
  
'Stupid Oz, stupid Giles, stupid Buffy, STUPID SPIKE!'  
  
"If Buffy cares more about Spike then me! Why doesn't she just go and marry him!" Her eyes flashed green and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
'I was supposed to marry Oz.'  
  
TBC  
  
A/n- Sorry I had to get back at Parker cuz I HATE that guy. GRRRRR. Sorry. R/r. 


	5. Wedding arguments

"Oh Spike we have so much planning to do! My dress and the cake! Let's go tell Giles he news!" Buffy grabbed Spike by the hand and twirled him around in a not-so-very-gentle way.  
  
"Ow, pet that hurts." Buffy instantly loosened her grip on Spike's hand.  
  
"Sorry honey, I'm just super excited." Buffy said jumping up and down slightly.  
  
"Really? Couldn't tell because I'm hopping with bloody joy luv." Spike said flatly.  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes to thin slits. "Oh, I see how it is. You're marrying me for my body! You don't care about me at all. I'm just your next lay. Tell your stupid vamp friends that **YOU** had a slayer all hot for you. IS THAT IT SPIKE?"  
  
"No, luv. I'd never use you, ever. I want to marry you and having your body is an extra perk." He gently placed a soft chicken peck kiss on her lips. "And if I did use you you'd beat me to bloody pulp."  
  
Buffy laughed slightly. Both of their eyes drifted over to Parker. The look on Parker's face was absolutely priceless.  
  
"Sorry mate, didn't realize you were there. You can leave now." Parker seemed to be rooted to the ground with shock. "Go on shoo. Be a good dog." Parker gasped at the comment and turned his heel and huffed off.  
  
"Ok, let me see. I'll have to pick out the dress, it has to be sleeveless long and ruffled at the bottom!" Buffy went on walking; she grabbed Spike's hand.  
  
"Can the dress be midnight black."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Blood red then?"  
  
"NO! Spike it has to be pearl white!"  
  
"Why? Pearl white is a daft idea. Black is sexier and white can stain easier! One slip of the wine glass and the dress would be ruined."  
  
"SPIKE! I will not wear a black wedding dress!"  
  
"So, you'll wear a ruby red wedding dress!"  
  
"Spike, I'm wearing a **white** wedding dress! And that's final."  
  
"HEY! Don't I get a say in this little powwow?"  
  
"NO!" Buffy snapped.  
  
"I have pick out something for the wedding, if not I'm going to be surrounded by hundreds of bright flowers and white dove birds flying over my head-"  
  
"Hey, that's good idea. Doves at my wedding! They'd fly around and hold up my 50 feet of **white** wedding dress. That would look so pretty as a picture! I wonder how much a photographer would be here. Because my mom's friend got this great deal in LA.. WAIT LET'S HAVE THE WEDDING IN LA!"  
  
"UGH."  
  
"Ok, ok. You can help out with a certain problem that's nagging me in the back of my mind."  
  
"Not the sodding table china."  
  
"No, the dress I'm going to wear on the wedding night. I thought you would be the expert of sexiness in under garments."  
  
"But luv that doesn't count!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're not going to wear anything on our wedding night. I would rather you show a certain nakedness." He smirked at Buffy.  
  
They abruptly stopped in front of Giles' apartment.  
  
"Ok, you can pick the table cloths."  
  
"Can't I do the invitations?" Spike pouted like a little child wanting a pony but knowing he'll never get one.  
  
"I thought we could do that together." Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's waist.  
  
"I want to do something on my own. Have a little uniqueness of my individualism." He pouted out his lower lip.  
  
"Stop that. You're distracting me."  
  
"Hey guys? Why don't you come into the lukewarm apartment, I still can't leave this house." Oz said out the window.  
  
"Okay comin' Oz." Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and they walked inside.  
  
"So, that's a definite 'NO' on the black dress then?" 


End file.
